


my lord?

by chosuiri



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, explicity maoritsu?, future fic them but second years, ritsu is there but it's not, so that's why i didn't put the tag for them lol, u can interpret it as however
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 01:02:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10708872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chosuiri/pseuds/chosuiri
Summary: Tsukasa takes on a bet with Tori despite his terrible luck. As a result, he's forced to act as Tori's butler for the day.





	my lord?

**Author's Note:**

> i read mine lady and it's arguably one of my favorite gacha stories. i love yuzuru... a good boy but unfortunately he doesn't like dogs.  
> also, the torikasa in it? top notch. i laughed so hard during the epilogue parts bc tsukasa making fun of tori was hilarious
> 
>  
> 
> also hey kids eichi and leo parallels with tori and tsukasa thank you thank you i'll be here all night.
> 
> i'm used to writing tsukasa, but not tori, so i apologize if he may be out of character (in terms of how he speaks more like lol)
> 
> p.s. bold + italic means tsukasa is speaking in english

“Aha, look at that! I dropped my pen… what shall I ever do,  _ Servant~? _ ” Tsukasa scowls at Tori’s tantalizing voice, and he swears that he's this close to throwing the cup of tea straight into Tori’s face.

While Tori has improved a considerable amount upon becoming the leader of  _ fine _ and taking up more responsibilities in the student council, Tsukasa still finds him to be a brat. Well, he isn't all that bad--he’s seen how nice he could be (albeit from second-hand experiences, not that Tori would  _ ever  _ willingly be nice to him in a million years). The two known each other for the longest time, even when they were little-- mostly seeing each other in glimpses at parties, but for the most part they've declared themselves as each other’s rivals. That only intensified when they both entered Yumenosaki.

But there was times when Tori shamelessly depended on him for protection in the past. It's a gross thought, but sometimes Tsukasa starts thinking about him doing that even now. He swore last spring break that he would always follow in Eichi’s footsteps and cut through to create the world he wants to make, and that means possibly making an alliance with  _ fine _ in the future, didn't it? He isn't sure of the exact details, but at this point he realizes that he is taking the same path his old leader once did. 

It's scary to think of the way Eichi executed things to the point where Leo felt like he had to escape for half a year, but… in these times of peace and considering that Tori is the new emperor-- Tsukasa strangely feels at ease for the future ahead of him. But that doesn't matter now, he's thinking too far ahead. 

However, that doesn't change the fact that Tori’s reaction to anything inconvenient to him is absolutely hilarious. He  _ knows _ that his luck is definitely something to be questioned, but yet he went ahead with the wager Tori put on the table on if their homeroom teacher is getting married or not. The romantic in him screamed ‘yes’ at the time, but it seems that Tori’s haughty doubt if their teacher is even competent ultimately won out in the end. 

Truly, Tsukasa enjoyed that time a few months ago when Tori acted as a servant for the day-- so naturally, he used that as his incentive. 

Of course he loses, and now Tori has the whole day to take all the revenge he wants in him. 

“Tsk, tsk… are you really making your young master wait?” Tori taunts once again, spurring Tsukasa into action once more by jostling him from his pensive reverie.

Gritting his teeth, he bends down to swiftly snatch the pen off the carpet, and offers it to his ‘master’ with a sickly sweet smile masking whatever contempt he holds. “Don't be so  **_clumsy_ ** next time, my lord.” Tsukasa says with forced laughter, wanting to off himself immediately as soon as he hears the words “my lord” tumble out of his mouth. For anyone else, it might be less embarrassing or unthinkable, but for Tori? It's laughable, at best. He's used to addressing his fans as his queen and even uttering those words in song, but it's different using it for someone he actually knows.

But for some reason, Tori heats up at being addressed as such. “My lord!? Wow, you're really into this…  _ servant. _ ” He exclaims in order to divert attention away from his red face, but it causes Tsukasa to smirk.

“My lord,” he starts again smugly, “I will say it as many times considered necessary. Fushimi-senpai’s teachings have not been directed at me, but I have made sure they adhered to my subconscious, at the very least. So, I will be serving you  **_properly_ ** .”

“Huh? Wh-what's with that?” Tori squeaks, flustered by the surprising amount of resolve in Tsukasa’s eyes. “... Hmph,  _ fine _ ! You're my butler now, Tsukasa! You better act the role right!”

“Of course,” he responds rather dryly, eyes wandering toward his attire. It seems like he must immerse himself properly, after all. “My lord, please wait momentarily for me to wear something more  _ appropriate. _ ”

Tori huffs, but waits for him (somewhat) patiently regardless, causing Tsukasa to smile a bit as he slipped away to change. 

* * *

Upon donning his borrowed butler uniform from the theater club, he makes his way back to the student council room. Noticing that it was more full than it was before, he nodded respectfully to the president (who regarded him with an unsure glance) and his senior in knights, Ritsu Sakuma, who was sleeping soundly on the desk next to the president.

“President, you should consider waking up Ritsu-senpai…  _ Jesus Christ, _ so this is where he goes to when he's not at practice…” Tsukasa mutters with a sigh, shaking his head.

“It's already a pain to do that, so… he's company, I suppose.” He returns uncertainly, but laughs nonetheless. Audibly, Tori snaps up from his work at this, probably too engrossed earlier to even notice Tsukasa’s return.

“Hey, hey! I'm here, Saru!” Tori frowns, slamming his pen on the desk and standing up in his chair. Mao shrugs with a simple grin in response, and Tori groans, deciding not to deal with him right now. 

His eyes wander from the president to Tsukasa in his new uniform-- red fills his cheeks for a tiny moment, but it's quickly replaced with a cheeky smile. “You borrowed that from that Mashiro guy, huh? Isn't he friends with Shino?”

“Well, it belongs to the school rather than him,” Tsukasa rolls his eyes, but coughs to cover up his moment of acting out of character. “I mean, my lord. Do you require something to drink? You surely must be parched from doing  _ so _ much work!” he enunciates the last part albeit snidely-- Tori still has lot of progress to make in terms of work ethic. 

“Huh? Do I  _ look _ thirsty?” His face contorts into a scrunched up expression, which only elicits laughter out of the other. Meekly, Tori looks away with a huff as Tsukasa continues to stare at him. “Stu-pid slave, stop staring at me. Did I give you permission to?”

“Oh my, that would be my mistake.” He concedes to the point of his faulty application of Yuzuru’s lessons to Tori, but jumps at the chance to tease him again. “I can't stare at you? How difficult you are making this job for me, my lord, how will I know what you want?” With a smirk, he leans over in Tori’s desk, resting his cheek comfortably on his palm and glances at his rival expectantly for his next move.

He certainly isn't expecting for Tori to yank his tie and pull him over to crash his lips into his. It's a bit messy, and Tsukasa reciprocates the kiss nonetheless. Both their cheeks heat up upon realization, and Tsukasa feels like he's burning. It's  _ way _ too hot in here. 

Of course they break apart for a gasp of air. Tsukasa’s outfit is unfortunately disheveled from Tori grabbing his tie, but that is nothing compared to how refreshingly flustered Tori looked before him. But, the small bit of laughter emanating from the other half of the room made the both of them tense up even more.

“Ah, you really got it in you… maybe I'll leave to give you guys some more privacy.” Mao says quickly, moving to stack all of the papers up--although he is a bit sad to part with the paperwork. He makes a compromise and grabs the new stack of papers and shoves it in his bag. “Oi, Ritsu! Get up! We're going home, and there's no way I'm going to carry you again!”

Tsukasa only wordlessly watches the president as he shakes his senior in  _ knights  _ awake. Ritsu’s eyes, after a minute of prodding, fly open and he lets out a yawn. 

To Tsukasa’s distaste, Ritsu glances over to see Tsukasa’s more messy appearance gripping the edges of Tori's desk, and Tori hastily trying to keep his face obscured until Mao leaves. His senior smirks. “Suu-chan, huh..?”

“Ritsu-senpai, please do not say anything more!” Tsukasa sighs, forcing himself to move out of his awkward position and marches over to the president’s desk. “Please leave  **_immediately_ ** !” He wails, as he tries to drag Ritsu up from his chair, relieved as he notices Mao reaching over to help him.

“He's right, so… Ritsu, we better leave it to them, okay?” Ritsu groans in response, but complies with Mao nonetheless, allowing the two of them to leave. Which makes Tsukasa considerably much more relieved.

Mao closes the door after him and Ritsu, and the room silences utterly-- no words spoken, but Tsukasa finds himself looking at Tori questioningly. Tori refuses to look at him to his disappointment.

“Hey, Tori-kun,” he speaks up, slicing through the tension as he approaches Tori’s desk again. Looking at him with a raised eyebrow, the red of his cheeks don’t disappear, but rather, they might’ve turned a deeper shade as he thinks about Tori’s motives. He must’ve just wanted to fluster him, right? As revenge?

But it feels like he’s done something he wanted to do for a very long time.

“W...What was that about?” He chokes out, covering his face as he gets more flustered thinking about the implications. Why can’t Tori just answer him upright? Otherwise he’s going to feel so weird for the rest of the day.

“Ugh, you’re so stupid, Tsukasa!” Tori shouts, “what do you think it means? It means I wanted to kiss you, dummy!”

“What? I thought we were…” He sputters, eyes wide with confusion from being confessed to. It’s a little unthinkable, that Tori would develop such feelings for him-- but, he’s one of the only ones who knew how ugly and ridiculously petty he can get. Weren’t they rivals for Anzu? And in general, right? But he has to admit, that lately he’s been thinking about Tori more than he’d like. He’s only so lucky to land in the same class again, after all.

“Well, I cut the act! I guess after summer I thought about it a little, and that…” Tori begins to waver in his confession, suddenly turning shy as he tries to word it. “Presid-- Eichi-sama graduated and all, and when you came over during spring break… I was reminded of back then.”

Tsukasa stays silent, and it causes Tori to tug on his tie again. “Stupid, don’t you remember? You promised to be my knight back then, didn’t you?”

“I thought I was your butler.” He replies in a deadpan fashion, but quickly goes on to answer him seriously. “But yes, it seems like that is the case, Tori-kun… or do you want me to call you my lord?”

“Ugh, that’d be so awkward! I… I like the way you say my name anyways!”

It’s certainly a first for someone to say that they genuinely enjoyed his accent. “O-Oh, do you?” He laughs softly, throwing his head back to dispel some of the red that stubbornly clings to his cheeks.

“Ugh, whatever! So, Tsukasa? Are you going to go out with me or not?” Tori demands, his mouth forming a pout as words carelessly tumblr out of his mouth.

“Huh, but the only thing you said was that you wanted to kiss me?” Tsukasa pretends to ask vacantly, but in reality he’s just set on teasing him a little more.

“Fine, I really l-like you, so… please go out with me.”

“Your wish is my command, my lord.” He nods, and takes Tori’s free hand, bringing it to his lips with a wink.

“H-Hey, don’t call me that!” Tori protests, but nonetheless his lips curve into a satisfied grin.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope u enjoyed it!!! follow me on twitter @sweetie_wink for more enstars and death


End file.
